fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Infection: Episode 28
Meanwhile, Dralios has returned to his human form, with a large figure standing over him. A second figure is looking at the larger figure in a seated position… ??? 1) *Looking down at C22* Hehe, I finally got you. ??? 2) … ??? 1) And you’re all mine...I never needed any help to capture you! ??? 2) It must be him...He’s got the same attitude as to how he acted towards my Lord! ??? 1) All the money… *Slowly bends down, his hands getting closer to C22’s face* All the new upgrades I could get...I’ll li-''' '??? 2) ''That’s not happening! *Swings left arm and his chain* CHING! ( The chain smacks ??? 1’s hand away from C22’s face ) ??? 1) *Backs up, while in a standing position and shakes his right hand* ...WHO’S THERE?! ??? 2) *Standing up and looking at ??? 1, still hidden by the ash on his fur* YOU DELUSIONAL, DISRESPECTFUL, FREAK! I’VE BEEN HERE BEFORE YOU CAME! HOW DARE Y-''' '''??? 1) LISTEN CHUMP, GET AWAY FROM HERE...HE’S MINE! ??? 2) YOU INSULTED MY LORD...HE’S...MINE! *Swings left arm, causing the left chain to move towards ??? 1’s head* ( ??? 1 ducks and quickly avoids ??? 2’s chain ) ( ??? 2 swings his right arm, causing his right chain to move towards ??? 1’s midsection ) ??? 1) YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN HIT ME WITH THESE WEAK ATTEMPTS?! *Jumps to avoid the right chain and does avoid it* ( ??? 2 shows some of his teeth ) ??? 1) … ( ??? 2 suddenly crosses both his arms to his chest, causing both chains to swing towards ??? 1 ) ??? 1) I’ve gone all around the world receiving reward after reward and this...THIS IS WHAT YOU TRY?! ( The two chains close in on ??? 1 ) ( ??? 1’s body gains a red aura ) ( Suddenly two figures come through the thick smoke behind ??? 1 ) CHING! ??? 1) … *Looks to his sides, noticing the two figures who helped him* Dregs, Dartano, sick him for me...I have money awaiting. ??? 2) ... Dregs) *In Bakugan form* Okay, Luke. Luke) *In Bakugan form* And Dregs, don’t screw this up. Dregs) I under- *Is pulled towards ??? 2* staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- *Crashes into ??? 2’s palm, avoiding any incisions from his claws* nd… ( ??? 2’s mouth opens ) Dregs) o.o Luke) And Dartano, protect our Bounty Brother. Dartano) *In Bakugan form* Got that. *Yanks ??? 2’s left chain* Hey you, looky here! ( ??? 2 looks at Dartano ) Dartano) You must be Cherror, a.k.a Marcus. Cherror) And what’s it to you?! Dregs) Um… ( Cherror looks back at Dregs ) Dregs) … ( Luke starts walking towards C22, still in Bakugan form ) ( Cherror looks at Luke now ) Dartano) *Yanks the left chain again* Look at me, not them! Cherror) *Staring at Luke* HE’S MINE! Luke) I FI-''' '''BANG, BANG! ( Two balls of black spheres explode in front of Luke, after hitting the ground ) ( Luke falls back into a seated position ) ( Dar and Rar soon land by Cherror ) Dar) At your service, Marcus. Cherror) *Tosses Dregs up into the air* Hello, my knights. Rar) I’m not your knight! ( Dregs crashes onto the ground behind Cherror, Dar, and Rar in his human form ) Cherror) We will get C22 for our lord! *Jumps, but the chain is pulled by Dartano, pulling him towards Dartano* ( Rar lifts his arm up, creating a black sphered gun ) BANG! ( Black spheres explode on Dartano’s chest ) ( Dar blows off his black sphere gun ) Rar) He was mine... ( Dartano collapses onto the ground, letting the chain go and returning to his human form ) ( Luke gets back up ) ( Cherror changes his path towards C22 ) Luke) …*Leaps for C22* ( A tunnel of winds come through the smoke, hitting both Luke and Cherror ) Cherror) GGGGGGGRRR, WOLF! Luke) EEEEEERRR! ( Marcus and Luke returns to their human forms and fall onto the ground ) ( Cyrowolf flies through the tunnel of winds ) BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! ( Black spheres keep hitting the tunnel of winds, doing nothing much at all ) ( Cyrowolf scoops C22 up and continues his flight ) BANG, BANG, BANG! ( The black spheres continue to have no effect ) ( Cyrowolf follows the tunnel up high into the sky and out of the smoke ) Dar) Well, we've all been robbed. Rar) That theft! Humagons-Infection: Episode 28 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Humagons-Infection: Episode 29 Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Humagons: C22Helios Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Humagons: Dar Category:Humagons: Rar Category:Humagons: Dregs Category:Humagons: Dartano Category:Humagons: Luke